


Party Crashers

by Northern_Nightmare



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Nightmare/pseuds/Northern_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was over, an epic battle....They had won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Crashers

Mabel struggle to gather her thoughts as she lay on the cool dirt under her. The sky was blue, something that the inhabitants haven’t seen in awhile. It was over…...Bill and his friends had put up one heck of a fight but..they actually did it! They were sealed away forever! Bill had been the last demon standing as his gang was sucked back into ther world or dimension or whatever they belonged in. He was big and red and much like he had been when they first fought him in Stans mind... Stans mind...felt like forever ago. 

She groaned as her entire body felt stiff as she sat up. Just as Bill was about to go down there had been a blinding bright flash and the next thing she knew it was over. Dipper, Stan, Wendy, and all the others had been there!..The others! She shot her head to look around and thanked her lucky stars that everyone, while down and knocked out, were alive and breathing...almost everyone.

“Dipper?” A bit of panic gripped her as she failed to see her brother among them, however it quickly died when she saw him up ahead. His back was turned and he was looking up where the rift had been. He had more scratches and cuts on his arms then she did thanks to her thick sleeves. She got up only to nearly fall again. “Dipper...we did it!” She ran up and hugged him in the tightest bear hug she could give. 

“You know shooting star…”

Mabel went rigid as she heard those words leave his mouth. 

No..nonononono.

She slowly looked up and saw what she feared. Yellow slitted eyes.

“Nobody likes a party crasher!”


End file.
